1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a treatment device for treating cut fodder and to a mower employing the treatment device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mower-conditioner includes a treatment device for treating cut fodder. Broadly speaking, the treatment device includes a treatment rotor, which can rotate about an axis of rotation, and a driving device for driving the rotor. Such a treatment device is known and is sold under the manufacturer's designation KUHN FC 300. The driving device includes a drive member and a transmission device. The transmission device includes:
a first wheel mounted on an output shaft of the drive member; PA1 a second wheel mounted on the first end of the treatment rotor; PA1 endless transmission members wound around the first wheel and the second wheel; and PA1 a regulating or adjusting mechanism for regulating or adjusting the tension in the endless transmission members. PA1 retaining means for retaining the first bearing and the second wheel in the desired position of adjustment by immobilizing the first bearing and the second wheel; PA1 the first support includes a carrier member to which the first bearing is connected via an articulation, the axis of which is approximately parallel to the axis of rotation of the treatment rotor; PA1 the articulation connecting the first bearing to the carrier member is of the elastic type; PA1 the retaining means for retaining the first bearing and the second wheel in the desired position of adjustment include a tensioning member which acts on the first bearing; PA1 the tensioning member acts approximately following a straight line passing through an axis of rotation of the first wheel and an axis of rotation of the second wheel; PA1 the tensioning member is a telescopic strut; PA1 the telescopic strut includes two threads of opposite pitch; PA1 the second bearing is of the spherical-type; PA1 the second support includes a carrier member to which the second bearing is connected via an elastic connection.
The regulating or adjusting mechanism, for regulating or adjusting the tension in the endless transmission members, includes an additional wheel against which the transmission members rest. This additional wheel is connected to an arm via a first connection being of a pivot type. The arm is connected to a support structure via a second connection of the pivot type. The arm can be pivoted about the second connection via a screw-nut system so as to allow the tension in the transmission members to be adjusted. In order to keep the additional wheel in the desired position of adjustment, a spring, which acts on the nut of the screw-nut system, is also provided.
Therefore, a conventional regulating or adjusting mechanism of this kind, for regulating or adjusting the tension in transmission member, is relatively expensive and complicated.